everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber Baltic
Amber Baltic was created and belongs to GardenOfDaisy. Amber Baltic is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Queen Jurata and the Fisherman from Polish legend 'Jurata, the Queen of the Baltic Sea'. In the alignment conflict she's on the rebel side. Character Personality Amber is a very energetic, lively and positive girl. She can't stay still for a long time or at one place, thus being a student in EAH is difficult for her. She can sit patiently only when she's watching her mother rule her kingdom and deal with sea problems. She's very dedicated to her role as a queen, even though she doesn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps. She's very reliable and loyal, she hates liars and posers. Amber believes that being yourself is very important and she'd rather hear even the worst, most hurtful truth than being lied. However, she cant' apply these rules about lying to herself when it comes to her friends. She hates the idea of hurting any of them, especially when the issue is not really that important. Being born a princess, Amber can sometimes act like a spoiled brat, not understanding how some things might be missing at some places. Some rules of EAH, as a school, are hard for her to follow, as she's used to having everything adjusted to and made her. Amber is very emotional and sometimes she might express her feelings to loud. When she gets angry, her anger grows super fast, often it's much greater then the reason for it, but can also calm very easily. The best way to make up to her for any kind of offense i by saying 'I'm sorry.', she not the kind of person who holds grudge in such cases. If Amber's the one to blame she'll not hesitate to admit it and apologize as soon as possible. However, she'll not forgive you, if you'll do nothing to prove you're sorry - she won't forget it. Amber loves meeting new people, especially boys. She can be very flirtatious, sometimes not on purpose, and annoy other girls with her behavior, but whenever she discovers that a boy is already taken she loses all romantic interest in him. She'd never destroy someone's relationship. Due to her romantic nature many girls might dislike her, especially that she brings boys' attention to herself very fast. In many cases you can only love her or hate her ;) Appearance Amber has long, golden hair, with greenish-blueish streaks. Her hair is straight, but it tends to cul at the ends, slightly resembling the waves. She has green-blue eyes, but they change their color from time to tome like the sea. Amber has a rather tan, delicately orange, amber-like skin. Jurata, the Queen of the Baltic Sea How the Story Goes Long, long ago, the Baltic Sea was ruled by Jurata, a beautiful queen who lived in a palace made of amber at the bottom of the sea. She had long golden hair and green eyes, just like the color of the seawater. There was a god called Perkun, the fierce Lord of thunder and lightning, and he fell in love with the beautiful Jurata. He would not let his storms disturb the waters of her kingdom. Jurata was a kind queen. She established laws to protect her sea creatures. One law did not allow anyone to set traps that caught too many fish at one time. On the Baltic Coast lived a bold, free spirited young fisherman who had very little common sense. He set many traps and caught many, many fish. The Queen found out about this fisherman and was very angry with him. Her plan was to swim close to the shore, get the fisherman to go in the water and drown him. Instead, when she saw him, she fell in love with him as he did with her. Every night she would swim to the shore and see her new sweetheart. Jurata herself had broken a law. The gods said that magical beings could love only magical beings. Perkun got very very mad about this and jealous about the young fisherman. He went into a rage and with thunderbolts destroyed the Amber Palace while the Queen was inside and chained the Fisherman to the bottom of the sea. They were never seen again. When there's storm on the Baltic Sea the Fisherman can sometimes be heard calling for his love. How does Amber come into it? Since Jurata was a magical being AND the queen of the Baltic Sea, she eventually managed to scramble out of the remains of her palace. She was already pregnant at that time. After that she and Perkun had a long argument about what happened and even though he knew he was wrong and helped to rebuild Jurata's castle he didn't agree to release Fisherman. So to this day Fisherman is chained to the bottom of the sea. He has his own small palace build around him, he's not at pain, Jurata and Amber can see him whenever they want and even Perkun checks on him every day, but whenever Jurata tries to negotiate with Perkun she screws up and they end up fighting again. At such times there are storms at Baltic Sea. Amber is a total rebel, she doesn't like the idea of being trapped in ruins of her kingdom or even killed by them, because some guy can't take rejection well! Also she doesn't want to see her beloved suffer because of her and people from her surroundings. Relationships Family and step-uncle, Perkun. I have a very loving family. My mom and dad are still in love with each other as if they were just met! Usually they can't see the world, but each other eyes! But when I come in - I'm the world to them. We love spending time together watching tv and playing games. Ever day we eat at least one meal together. Sometimes, when my mom is super busy, we eat during late night hours not to miss a single day. We haven't missed a day since I was 10. Mom Jurata the Queen of Baltic Sea She's a very good queen, caring, understanding, but always fair. She's always trying to choose the solution suitable for as many subordinates as possible. And I have no idea where she takes that patience from! Mom is never loosing her temper and she'd listen to everyone and every problem. When she makes a decision beneficial for Baltic Sea nothing can make her change her mind. She's a real role model to me, I hope I can leave up to her as a queen. But she's an excellent mom too! She'd do anything for me, when I was to little to understand how important it is, she'd even skip work to play with me. When we stuff together we usually talk about fashion during long walks around out castle and kingdom. Daddy Fabian Fisherman My dad, the Fisherman, is still chained to the bottom of the sea. Sometimes 'a little' inconvenient, but we've worked our way around it years ago. Since he's the one who can't leave his home we like activities we can perform indoors, like watching movies, especially romance movies and comedies, read books out loud, do crossword games, play cards and other board games. My dad is the soft touch of the family, he's very calmed and laid back, it's difficult to annoy him and he always smiles. My dad got his own small, but luxurious palace from uncle Perkun. He and dad often 'go' fishing through the window together - I find is hilarious! Dad's not even angry at uncle Perkun for chaining him to the bottom anymore. He says he understands you can love Jurata this much... Uncle Perkun Uncle Perkun, the one who almost killed my mom and grounded my dad for good... is a part of our family. He often eats with us and THAT means something. He's actually good friends with my dad, even though he doesn't want to admit it. We get along quite well to, we often helps me when I practice sea control during storms. We never talk about dad's release. I can see it's difficult for him and even though it's affecting me very much, I don't want to hurt uncle... Uncle Perkun is also the only person who can annoy my mom immediately. Their arguments are as fascinating as destructible! And they're always about releasing dad. Ever now and then my mom goes to talk to uncle and it always starts really well, uncle is always this close to agree and then! Something goes wrong, an argument starts, storms happen and some parts of Amber Palace are destroyed again! Of course, uncle always helps in repairing it after they calm down. Friends Krystal Glassmountain Krys is my BFFA and my rommie! She's my first friend ever and ever since we net as little girls we almost inseparable! Every day I'd go to Krystal's or Krys'd come to my place and we'd watch a movie, we love movie marathons, play dress-ups, gossip or do pretty much nothing. I love her! Panna Twardowska Panna is a very peculiar person and so is our relationship. Our beginnings were... let's face it - difficult. In fact we didn;t like each other for some time for sicne she and Krys had fun together I played along. Eventually, I learned what Anna is about and how to understand her and now, whenever I'm asked anout my closest friends she's always on th list! Thanks to Panna's knowledge, intelligence and ingenuity I've managed to improve my understanding of Baltic Sea creatures. We like to learn new things about my future subordinates and even though it might seem we're both working from the outside, it actually really brings us closer. Dainty Kissington Dainty and Amber love love, boys, flirting with boys and romance novels, so there's no surprise in them becoming friends! Every time Amber meets a cute prince she goes to tell Dainty and then gossip about him. Girls are helping each other in finding their Ideal Prince Charming, but none of has yet succeeded... Amber and Dainty are both suckers for romance stories and they love debating on books they read or are willing to recommend each other a new tearful story without hesitation! Tunisia Schehera They say that opposites attract - maybe that's why Amber - the Sea Princess and Tunisia - the Desert Princess get along so well. Amber loves listening about Tunisia's home, a land full of dry sand, sun and heat, even though the idea of living without water seems impossible and... well, scary to her. Both of them romantic princesses waiting for true love love gossiping about boys and flirt with them! Pet I have a pet Grey Seal named Bursztyn, but I haven't figured out how to bring him with me to EAH yet... I miss him terribly! Romance There's no one special in my heart yet, but I know that when I find him it'll be a love at first sight! And he won't end up stuck at bottom of the sea, that's for sure! I want someone romantic, who'll treat me like I'm the only person in the whole world and who won't have troubles telling me that he loves me. I don't expect him to risk his life trying to impress me, of course! Actually it's the opposite. I want him to be able to express his feelings to me on a regular basis by small, but honest actions and not from time to time by doing something grand, but risky. Enemies I don't have any enemies among Polish fairytales and didn't have time to make any in EAH, but I have a frenemy. Frenemies My relationship with a fellow Polish fairytale, Paprotka Fern, is the one of frenemies. We love spending time together as much as we hate it. I can't really explain why we react to each other like that, maybe she can, but there are days we can't live without each other and then there come weeks we'd love to kill the other one! However, there is one thing we're always eager to do together: shopping! Especially for jewelry. Outfits Amber's outfits mostly include sea motives, such as waves, ambers, shells, fish scales, fish, etc., but also fisherman-connected motives such as nets, rings, hooks, etc. and palace images relating to her story. She likes white, greenish-blue shades, some orange and gold accents. Amber adores ambers and they're an element of EACH AND EVERY outfit. She even sleeps with at least one bracelet. Trivia *shells on Amber's outfits are white, gray, orange or pink, because this are the colors of shells you can find the Polish beaches, *Amber feels good in every kind of water, but she most likes the less salty waters as Baltic Sea is not so salty, *she only likes to eat fish that live in the Baltic Sea, *'bursztyn' means 'amber in Polish. Find out how to pronounce it in Polish here *she has power over all kinds of sea waters, but she can't control sweet water, like in lakes, swimming pools, canalization, etc., *she's good with cold temperatures, as Baltic Sea is not the warmest sea and she lives at the bottom of it. *Amber likes all kinds of salads and fish, but she's not a great fan of meat or dairy. Also her food tends to be quite salty. *Amber likes sea salt chocolate the most Quotes *TBA Gallery Amber Baltic First Chapter S.png|Amber Baltic First Chapter/Basic Outfit by Daisy Amber Baltic Legacy Day.png|Legacy Day Amber by Daisy 20160929 214730.jpg|Absolutely gorgeous fanart of Amber from incredibly talented Hiddenfolk AmberBaltic-fanartbyhidden.jpeg|Another gorgeous fanart of Amber by incredible Hiddenfolk Amber Doodle.jpeg|Beautiful art of Amber by sweetest RoybelGirl Amberbalticimage.png|Amber in a cute alt. outfit by amazing Miraculous-Lilygem Amberbalticbackground.jpg|Amber in a cute alt. outfit with background by amazing Miraculous-Lilygem Iceskatingamber.jpg|Beautiful SS gift from wonderful ZarinChan BAMber.jpg|Adorable portrait of Amber by sweet Patchworks Inc Secret santa for daisy.png|Wonderful SS '17 gift from my dear Vinnnn Category:Princesses Category:Polish Category:Jurata, the Queen of the Baltic Sea Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:GardenOfDaisy's Characters